New Life
by Jannyxoxo
Summary: This was a one-shot, but I carried it on because I got good reviews. Don't really know what to put as the summary. Jac and Jonny are staring a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so review after you have read please. Something I can improve is always useful**

**I don't own any of these characters and have nothing to do with the making of Holby City (If I did, Janny would never split!)**

"_For once in your life be honest with me; what do you want this to say?" _

Jonny was stood opposite Jac is the ladies bathroom on Darwin ward. He held the pregnancy test Jac had just done in both his hands, so neither of them could see the result. Jac was unsure, however, whether the result would have shown up yet as she wasn't sure how long they had been waiting. It had felt like forever, but she was sure it hadn't been that long, only anticipation making it seem longer.

And know, how was she supposed to answer that. Of course she wanted it to tell them she was still pregnant, that the small seed growing inside was still in fact, very much there not lost like she had originally thought. She had wanted this child, and when they heart wrenching realisation the she might not every be able to have a child was taking away from her through a diagnosis, she was hoping was still wrong, had come about, she was even more certain that she wouldn't give up a chance if she did ever get pregnant. But however, the universe doesn't revolve around Jac and her thoughts and hopes, so she had, after miraculously become pregnant in the worst possible way, pity sex, with nurse DNA, thought she lost the child starting to grow inside her womb. She had brushed all her feelings for this under the carpet, not wanting to show through her exterior her emotions and went about the day as normal, but maybe, she thought to herself, it wouldn't be so bad to have the test read positive and have a baby. It would be something to prove for her life, as apart from her job, she had nothing. So yes, she did in fact want to test to reveal the, normally good answer to this question, and tell her she was still pregnant.

However, as she thought about it more and more, about being a mother, about having to love someone, about having to show motherly instincts to everyone who thought she was just an ice queen, the idea of becoming a mother scared her and she began to doubt herself ever more. Sacha had told her, previously this day, that she had it, whatever it was, and that she would make a good mother, but what if he was wrong, what if he didn't know her as well he as he thought he did. Maybe he was wrong; maybe she wouldn't be able to do this. It had been proved that she couldn't love someone without hurting them after and that she was unlovable, and she really didn't want her child to go through the same thing she had been through. To have a mother who didn't love you really was one of the truly worst things imaginable in Jacs life. Lovers came and went; you had more than one chance at finding your soul mate. But you didn't get to choose your mothers, and you only have one, so maybe she would be putting a curse on this child if she allowed herself to be a mother to it. And what about everyone else. It was important to Jac what everyone else thought about her, and if they began to laugh and joke about small things that matter to her, she could change in an instance. Maybe everyone would laugh and joke about this, something serious which was hard for her to believe was happening. Maybe they would feel sorry for the child she was bearing as they would have to grow up with the mother in the form of Jac Naylor. But no-one else knew about what she went through as a child, and she couldn't let that sort of thing happen to her own child. She knew what it felt like to be abandoned and she knew how much it affected you in further life as an adult. So maybe she could prove them wrong.

"I don't know," she answered him truthfully, which gained a bemused look from Jonny.

"How can you not know something like that? It's a simple enough question. Do you want to have a baby to look after soon, or not?" He asked her again, as if a second time would make things easier for her to understand.

"I don't know," she told him again, as she felt her eyes mist over with the unwelcoming normality that resulted in her locking herself in her office.

Jonny frowned. He looked at Jac with a puzzled expression. As if everything wasn't complicated enough, Jac now decided this as an appropriate time to start with emotions and water works.

"What's up? You're going to have to let me in one day Jac, might as well be know."

She looked down at her shoes momentarily, silently wishing for the tears to magical disappear from her eyes and instead be replaced by a look of ice, something which normally meant she didn't engage with questions. She looked back up, hoping he wasn't still looking at her, which of course he was. She did decide however, that she would ignore this question and ask one of her own. It didn't feel like the right time to start opening up to him, even if he did really care about her.

"What does it say then? She indicated to the test with a nod of her head. It was defiantly past the 3 minuets that the packet said to wait for

Jonny looked down and stared at the test for several moments, as if trying to decipher a code someone had sent him, which caused Jac to get even more impatient. Not only had she wasted three minutes waiting for the result to show, she know had to wait for Jonny to read it, causing her even more time away from the ward she was supposed to be running outside of these four walls. Jonny looked back up, a gleam in his eye.

"You're going to be a mum," he told her happily. He was still unsure of where he stood in all this mess, and didn't want to ruin this moment for Jac by bringing himself into this yet so didn't comment on he would also be a father.

Jac stood shocked, clearly unsure about how to react. She took the test and looked for herself, wondering if he was just playing a cruel joke to get her back for all the things he had done to her. But sure enough, there it was. Two lines indicating that the small seed was still inside her womb, implanted safely into the walls of her womb. She smiled, a genuine smile that spread across her face.

"And you're going to be a dad," she told him. She sounded sure that this was what she wanted, but Jonny still questioned her

"You're sure"

"Yeah." She had never been so sure about something in her whole life and this was what she wanted. All the emotions she had been keeping locked up since her and Jonny had spilt again found a way out and soon tears were rolling down her cheeks quicker than she could wipe them away.

Jonny pulled her into a hug and they were both over taken with happiness and emotion that they were soon both a mess. "I love you Jac," Jonny said with a meaningful voice.

Jac believed him, and replied with just as much meaningfulness as Jonny. "I love you too." She meant it and he knew it.

This was going to work and not just for the babies sake.

**Thank-you for reading everyone! **

**I can carry it on if people want me to, but I think it's better as just a one-shot.**

**Please write a review so I know how to improve xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided on writing important chapters, or rather, things that I can't wait until, instead of writing about random things that bore me... so this doesn't entirely lead on from the last chapter, but I thought it would do. Sorry if you don't like it. Read and Review xx**

_Set 5and a half months after the last chapter_

Jac sighed loudly as she slumped into the chair at the nurse's station and rested both hands on her bump. Mo, who was sat behind her in the other chair, turned around to look at her.

"What's up with you?" She asked it, more of a question to show some sort or concern, not really worried about the response seeing as nothing dramatic seemed to be happening, like a baby popping out of her.

"The patients on this ward, they don't seem to understand that I'm still fully able to work, even if I am pregnant. I mean, it really doesn't affect my work."

"Apart from the fact you can barely reach anything over that massive bump of yours," Mo replied, smirking.

"Well excuse me for being almost 9 months pregnant; I don't control how much this grows do I."

Mo laughed which gained a glare from Jac almost instantly, and then stopped as a bell began to ring, indicating a patient was in need of something. They both sat there before Mo realised Jac wasn't going to move and groaned as she got up to go the patient on bed 2.

"Why can't they get these things themselves, we're not slaves" she muttered as she began walking.

"Well, seeing as you told them not to get out of bed and to call if they wanted anything, I think it's your fault." Jac yelled to Mo, as she had heard what she had muttered. This gained a few looks from some of the nurses that were around, but Jac glared at them so they didn't dare ask anything.

Jac leaned her head back to rest for a few moments. She had been so tired since become pregnant and she rarely had enough chance to sleep without the baby deciding to play 'Squeeze the Bladder' as Jonny had referred to it as. Jac's eyes closed, but she was soon disturbed by Mo who had arrived back.

"The patient. The one in bed 2. He wants to speak to you. Something about you promising to go back to see him... I'm not sure, he was yelling and it's kind of hard to understand."

Jac rose slowly from her chair and walked with Mo over to the man who was sat in the bed, looking rather angry. He frowned at Jac and she raised an eyebrow in question. "What's wrong?"

"You said you were going to come back, and you clearly haven't. That's why I'm still waiting."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"For you to come over here."

"Yeah, here I am so what's..." Jac stopped talking and both Mo and Mr Thomas, the name of the man who was sat in the bed.

Jac had her eyes closed tight and her hand was gripping the side or the table next to the bed. Her knuckles were white, showing how hard she was gripping it. After a few short moments she let out a deep breath. She continued her sentence from where she left off "the matter, why do you need me?"

The man shrugged and Jac sighed crossly. "You're telling me, you got me over here just because you were cross that I didn't come back to you. You do realise you're not the only patient on this ward, and some do need my attention more than you."

She left the man and Mo, who quickly caught up with her. She grasped Jac's wrist and turned her to look at her. Jac avoided eye contact and kept her eyes down.

"What was that?" Mo was clearly worried about what Jac had felt, and hoped she wasn't going to be lumbered with a moaning Jac.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Jac drew her breath in quickly and leant forward, resting both hands on the nurse station. Mo placed a hand on her back before realising that it was time. "Jac, you can't be having this baby now, you're joking right."

Jac looked up at her and gave her an icy stare. "Yes Mo of course I am joking about this. Why wouldn't I? And don't worry; this baby isn't coming now anyway. We have to wait until Jonny gets back from Scotland. I'm doing whatever it takes to make sure this baby doesn't arrive now. So would you just stop with all the questions and the worrying?"

"You can't make the baby stay in there, you don't get to decide when it comes you know. I knew this would happen. You're just trying to get me back for when you had to stay with me. And anyway, you should be glad Jonny's not here."

"No offence, Mo but I don't really want you as a birthing partner. And what's wrong with Jonny."

When Jonny found out I was having contractions, you saw how crazy he went. Imagine him now if he was here. He would annoy so much, seriously. And i don't really mind, somehow I don't think it would be that much fun for me anyway."

Both the woman sat down on the chairs, after Jac had got a nurse to move out of the way so she could sit. Jac had her eyes closed and Mo was watching her closely. She frowned slightly when she saw Jac's knuckles were white and her face screwed up at little.

"Right, Jac, this is ridiculous. We need to go down to maternity now. And it looks like I'm going to be going with you."

"Mo, I can't I have my theatre list and Jonny's not her."

"I'll get Elliot to sort something out, now lets go. We can ring Jonny, and it might be ages yet so he can get here. Everything will be fine."

Jac looked up at Mo, and Mo thought she saw a hint of fear flash across Jac's eyes."

"Why am I even agreeing to this," she said, shaking her head and getting up.

"Because you know you need to. Now let me get a chair and we can go."

"No, no way am I getting in a wheelchair. Just because I'm having a baby, doesn't mean I can't walk." She began walking to the lift and Mo told a nurse that Elliot needed to ring her as soon as he was out of theatre.

"You're still as stubborn as ever."

Jac rolled her eyes pressed the button for the lift while Mo watched her carefully, waiting for any signs that there would be need of a wheelchair soon. The waited while the lift was coming up to their floor. Jac hoped there would be no-one in there. She didn't want to centre of hospital gossip and the last thing she need was congratulations.

The doors opened and Jac cursed the time. Everyone was either going on lunch, or returning from lunch so the lift was almost full of people. Half of the people she didn't recognise and the rest all seemed to be in conversation. Apart from one. Serena. She smiled as the two women entered the lift.

"You of on your lunch break?" She asked them, still smiling as if she knew the answer already.

Mo looked at Jac and then she looked back at Serena and nodded. "Yeah, we were just going to buy a sandwich and then go back up to the ward, being short staffed and everything with Nurse Maconie away."

The lift stopped again on Keller and Serena, along with a few others got out. "Ms Effanga, you're not a very good liar, I wouldn't take to it if I were. Good luck Ms Naylor."

The lifts closed before either of them could say anything. Jac's face, yet again screwed up and gasped as the pain washed over her. It was getting worse. The lift stopped on maternity and they got out. They walked to reception as Mo was still unable to get Jac into a wheelchair.

"Hello, can I help" the woman at reception said.

"Well I bloody well hope so" Jac muttered.

**I know this is really bad, but I'm tired and I knew some of you wanted to have more of these. Sorry if you don't like it, tell me if you don't. Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter carries on from the last one; the birth will take about 2 or 3 chapters I think. I have another idea for some more chapters, but any help would be appreciated, and if any of you think I have missed something important out tell me, either through DM, a review, or on twitter. Just so you know, Mo doesn't know Jac has endometriosis at this point. **

"_Well I bloody well hope so" Jac muttered._

The lady at the desk smiled kindly, used to the comments she got from the women, as well as husbands and partners, about, either, how useless they were, or how much pain they were in, as well as sarcastic side comments. It all comes with the hormones; they had been told on their first day.

"Right I'm guessing, you," she said indicating to Jac, "have been experiencing some contractions."

"No, I just thought I'd come down here, pretend to be giving birth, just to see how much fun it would be for when it really happens," she said sarcastically. "Of course I'm having contractions. And it's Ms Naylor."

The woman looked confused. "What's Ms Naylor?"

Jac gasped as another contraction took her by surprise. She leant on the desk as the contraction took away her energy. When the contraction stopped, she glared up at the nurse. "Right, I wish to see who is actually in charge here. You haven't tried to help, or get me to a bed or anything, and I am questioning whether or not to file a formal complaint, personally to Mr Hansen, so I suggest you get your act together and get me to a room." The nurse looked stunned, clearly shocked that Jac was, both, in possession of Hansen's number, and ready to call him just because an F1 hadn't been as quick as she would have liked.

Mo spoke up, for the first time since arriving, "You had better hurry up and get us a room, she has been known to burn kittens alive and eat children in the dead of night, wouldn't want something like that to happen to you would we." All through her comment, Mo kept a perfectly straight face, and thanks to Jac, the woman really believed her.

"I'll take you to a room now and I'll get one of our senior nurse's in here as soon as they can. They might take a while as there are lots of women who are much further into labour than you are, but I will get them to you as soon as possible."

Both woman thought to when they were last down, roles were now reversed and Jac wondered how it would feel if, after everything she had been through in the last 8 and a half months, she didn't get to keep this little baby she was going to have. If, like Mo, she was only a surrogate and after today she would never see this baby again, never have proper contact with it and never see it grow up into a snot drooling toddler, a stroppy teenager and eventually get married to the man of her dreams.

Jac and Mo were lead down a corridor to a room right at the end. During their walk, Jac heard screams of pain from the mothers, and load cries from newborn children. The thought that that would soon be here, wasn't allowed to enter her mind yet, she was still adamant that something was bound to go wrong. Upon entering the room, Mo helped Jac onto the bed, as the nurse was now to scared to go anywhere near her, in fear she would be bitten, or worse.

Once Jac was settled into the room, the nurse left, making Jac hope that she would be going to get a senior nurse to come and examine her. She of course knew the simple things, but she didn't feel comfortable in this situation, being the patient and not being in control if what would happen.

Jac looked up at Mo, who was watching her, "Can you call Jonny please, but try and break it to him softly, I don't want him racing down here from Scotland and ending up being involved in a RTC."

Mo nodded and got her phone out, searching the contacts for Jonny's number, as, even though she knew if off by heart now, it had been wiped from her mind. When she found Jonny's number she rang it and put the phone to her ear. After several rings, Jonny picked up, sounding happy.

"Hey Jonny... yeah I'm fine thanks, and so is Jac... Jonny... Jonny... Shut-up a minute would you... yes everything is fine, but would you let me talk... thanks, right I don't want you to panic, but we have code red... well not exactly... but we're in maternity... stop freaking out"

Jac rolled her eyes and held her hand out for the phone "Jonny, its Jac. I'm fine, just contractions, and if you don't stop freaking out then I will not let you anywhere near this baby, okay. Just drive down here and everything will be okay. Right going to have to go," she said as she felt another contraction coming. "Bye," and she hung the phone up.

Jac took a deep breath and pushed her head into the pillows at the top of the bed. "You're not really going to stop him seeing the baby are you?"

It took several moments for Jac to be able to speak again "No of course I'm not, this baby is going to need at least one, relatively normal parent, a parent can actually be classed as a parent, not some lame excuse like me." She placed her head gently on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Mo sighed, "Why are you so unsure of yourself all the time? You'll be just as good as Jonny, and together you will raise this baby and the baby will be fine, perfect even."

Jac shook her head "But what if something goes wrong, what if something happens." Fear flashed through Jac's eyes and Mo was about to question her, but they were interrupted by the head of midwifery.

"Oh god" Jac said, and the woman smiled.

"Hello, how are? I recall you both down here before, am I correct?"

"Yes yes, we have been down her before. Yes she was having the baby last time. And no, we are still not a relationship, apart from the fact that she is my boyfriend's best mate. Okay, happy now you know everything, yeah? So can we just get back to this please, thanks." The lady looked Jac up and down with raised eyebrows.

"I have no idea who you think you are, but you cannot talk to me like that, even if you are in pain," she said sternly

"So what then? You going to throw me out?" Jac knew the answer of course. It was against hospital policy to have a patient removed unless they would cause harm to someone else, another patient or a member of staff.

The lady didn't answer, but ignored Jac's comment and went about the normal procedure.

"Right, have your waters broke yet?"

Jac rolled her eyes, as if asked if she was stupid. "No my waters haven't broken yet."

"Okay, do you have your birthing plan?"

Jac closed her eyes as a contraction washed over her, worse than the last few, causing a fairly load groan emerge from her.

Mo spoke this time "Her contractions have been increasing in intensity and the time between them have been decreasing from about 5 minutes to 3." The lady nodded and waited for Jac to answer her.

Once it had passed, Jac shook her head. "I left it at home; I'm nowhere near ready for this yet. It can't be time can it? Can we wait for Jonny, please?"

"I'm afraid you, nor me, can decide when this baby comes, however I am slightly concerned about how premature this baby will be. Do you mind if I do an ultrasound?" The woman spoke calmly, although concerned and not wanting to worry Jac anymore than necessary.

Jac nodded, "Please just do whatever, I just want to make sure this baby is okay"

"Jac, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. Jonny won't think badly of you if anything goes wrong, it's not your fault," Mo reassured her.

"I know," said Jac quietly

"This is going to be cold, but I'm sure you don't need to me to tell you that," she said while squirting the gel onto Jac's stomach. Although Jac was used to it by know, it still mad her draw her breath in each time. She held her breath in, another contraction taking place, and let it out slowly, helping it pass.

"Right, your baby is being awkward, but everything seems to be okay. However, I think it would be best to do a C-section, given your past of miscarriage and still birth, as well as your endometriosis, but of course it's completely up to you and the father. Where is he?"

Jac looked up at the woman, giving her a death stare; she then looked over at Mo, who seemed awkwardly shocked, not really wanting to say anything. Neither Mo, nor Jac said anything in response to the question about where Jonny was, and the midwife took this as a reason to leave. She realised she had said something wrong and excused herself, worried about what Jac might do, even if she was pregnant.

"I'll come back soon," was the last thing she said before the door closed, leaving Mo and Jac, alone together.

"Have you told Jonny?" Mo asked, and Jac sighed. The last thing she wanted was to talk about this. She looked up at Mo, giving her a pleading look, the tears welling up in her eyes.

**I know, I know, I really didn't want to do that, but I thought it makes a good twist to the whole fluff kinda thing going on. Anyone have anything they want to say for me to improve, review, and also any ideas about what else I could include, or where you want this to go will be helpful and gratefully welcomed, thanks for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am terrible sorry it took so long to update, but I have been so busy. Now that school has finished for the summer though I should be able to finish the 3 stories I have on the go and start another one, because I have some more ideas floating round my head. And Connie is going to be in Casualty! Yay that is going to be great! Again, this chapter carries straight on from the last one and the baby should be here by the end of the next chapter, thanks for reading:) xx**

"_Have you told Jonny?" Mo asked, and Jac sighed. The last thing she wanted was to talk about this. She looked up at Mo, giving her a pleading look, the tears welling up in her eyes._

Jac shook her head "It isn't anything to do with Jonny, and it isn't anything to do with you so can we please just drop it?" She knew she was close to tears and she didn't want to think about the little baby girl she had given birth to all those years ago.

"I think it has lots to do with Jonny. You are having a baby together and he doesn't know anything about you or your past." Mo answered, unsure if she would be able to persuade Jac to talk to Jonny about this.

"I can't talk about it to him, what's past is past and we don't live their anymore, it doesn't matter what happened then." Jac couldn't believe she was saying this, of course it mattered. She felt like she was betraying her little girl, saying that what happened didn't matter, saying that she didn't matter, when of course she did. She was the most important thing ever; this was just her strategy to get Mo to drop it, although not working very well.

"Of course the past matters, it made you who you are today. Without some of the things happening that did happen, Jonny wouldn't have fallen for you and you wouldn't be having this baby. You shouldn't be -" Mo was cut off when another contraction hit Jac. Mo looked at Jac, not sure what to do. She went to stand next to the bed, and saw the fear that was in Jac's eyes.

Once the contraction passed, Mo spoke again. "You're scared it will happen again aren't you. You're scared that if you say anything you might jinx something and it will happen again."

Jac looked up at Mo, realising how much her walls had fallen due to the amount of pain she was suffering, both physically and mentally. Mo could read her like an open book, and she couldn't do anything now, building up her walls would just wear her out and then where would they be. Jac nodded and closed her eyes.

She felt the bed dip near her feet under the weight of another person, so opened her eyes. She knew it was Mo, she was just confused, so raised an eyebrow, not trusting herself to speak.

"You know you can talk to me, I'm not a nurse, and I won't go spreading rumours about you through the hospital."

This caused Jac to smile slightly, she knew Mo wouldn't talk to anyone about her; she hated gossip almost as much as Jac. It was just; she didn't think Mo would understand where she was coming from, or understand any of what she meant or felt.

"You won't understand, there's no point."

"I know what it's like to lose a baby, maybe not in the same way, but I still lost William."

Jac swallowed, she was in a difficult position now. She knew she could trust Mo, and that Mo could understand partly, but she also didn't want Mo to think she was weak and small nor needed someone. She was of course a bitch and had no-one, so it made sense for her to want no-one; however that didn't mean that she didn't need someone.

"I knew something was wrong... it was too early, I wasn't ready and she wasn't ready either. 27 weeks and 2 days, that's to early... she was so small and fragile. She wasn't breathing, they tried to get her to breath by herself, but they had to incubate her... not even an hour... I begged them for longer... I needed longer. I was 16, and I had already lost a child... I had already lost everything and they had to take her as well. They let me hold her then... it was so strange. You see on movies how the move their arms, try and take everything in... she didn't... she just lay there. I looked down at her, expecting her to move all of sudden, but she didn't... there was no rise and fall of her chest, her eyelids didn't flutter open as if she had just been sleeping and she didn't scream... not once. She had small ginger tufts of hair sticking up... and blue eyes... I didn't see them, but they were blue..." Jac stopped then and placed the back of her fingers against her lips, shaking her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, as if they would never stop.

Mo placed a hand Jac's arm, rubbing it soothingly. The woman was close to tears herself. Still birth was terrible, but when it was so personal it was heart breaking. She saw now why Jac hadn't wanted to say anything, her broken heart breaking again with the memory. They were silent then, both of them trapped in their own thoughts.

Jac thought about the little girl who she had gone through so much for. Whenever she closed her eyes, or slept, or dreamt she would she the first and last time she had held her. The image was so vivid it was unbearable, breaking her heart into thousands of pieces. She would be walking down the street and catch a glimpse of another child's ginger hair and she felt the tears already there, somehow they knew they would be shed.

Mo thought about how Jac must have coped, all these years. Just her, Mo had assumed, seeing as he wasn't mentioned, the father wasn't involved. She couldn't imagine going through something like that by herself, then having to live as if everything was normal, not even being able to speak to the father of the child you were soon to have. She looked over at Jac, and decided to break the silence, but was beaten to it by Jac, who groaned as another contraction took over.

She took deep breaths, the ones that made her look stupid when Jonny had made her practice in the front room, but was now grateful he had made her do. She was slightly less grateful for the antenatal classes he had taken her too, as both of them hadn't taken it seriously and very almost got kicked out so hadn't gone back. She had been very embarrassed about that, him less so.

"Where's Jonny!" Jac screamed, which was clearly heard from outside by a nurse who was passing as she entered the room.

Both Jac and Mo looked up at her as she stood sheepishly in the doorway, this ward really should employ some better staff, thought both woman.

"Are you just going to stand there?" asked Jac, whose contraction had now gone. "If you hadn't realised I'm going to need to be examined, hopefully by someone who seems to know what they are doing, not by some nurse who looks like she is about to faint!" Jac was getting cross. She was tired, and bored and aching.

"Right, I'll just, um... yeah," the nurse said pointing it the direction of the other end of the corridor.

"Hurry up then." Jac told the nurse, who then left and scurried along the corridor, frightened.

When the door had closed, Jac looked at Mo. "Jonny is on his way, isn't he?" she asked. She defiantly couldn't do this without him here.

"Yes, he's coming, but don't forget he is coming from Scotland. Do you want me to ring him again?"

Jac just nodded. Mo sighed and got out her phone. Getting up the 'Recently Dialled' tab and clicking on Jonny's number, the one at the top seeing as she had rang him last, she put the phone to her ear.

It rang a couple of times, and Mo knew he would be sat driving along in his car, trying to get his phone out of his pocket and making sure he didn't look like a complete idiot to anyone who happened to drive past and look through the window. He would answer it of course when he saw that the caller ID showed it was Mo, well actually on his phone she was under "That Fagot of a Best Friend I Seem to Have", because he knew it would be something about Jac.

"Hey, Jonny... No the baby has not arrived yet... Yes, someone is going to come and check Jac in minute... No, I do not know if the shop sells baby books... Well how long are you going to be? How can you not know, where abouts are you... So what, another couple of hours... Okay, yeah I think that will be alright. Just be as fast as you can, without getting arrested or crashing... Okay, bye... bye" And she hung up the phone

"He's going to be a couple of hours... although you probably know that, seeing as you heard me on the phone to him," Mo started, but realised she had made herself sound stupid stopped.

Jac was just about to answer when there was a knock at the door, and it then opened. It was the head of midwifery again, with the nurse who had previously entered before Jac had scared her off.

"I'm just going to examine you so we can see how far along you are. I am assuming you aren't going for the c-section? And, where is the father?" She looked around the room, as if expecting him to come out from hiding somewhere.

"Yeah, sure. I can't decide without Jonny here though, he's on his way. You'll just have to wait."

"This baby won't wait; you're going to have to make a decision Jac. How far away he is?"

"He will be here in a couple of hours," Mo said speaking up. "He had to come from Scotland"

The midwife nodded and looked back at Jac, for she had turned her attention to Mo while she was speaking. "Okay then," she started. The situation would of course be much more difficult without the father being here, but she of course had to do what was best for the patient in hand. "We will just take it one step at a time. I'll examine you to see how far you are, and then we can decide on what will be the best course of action to take"

Jac nodded; already worried that whatever choice she would make would be the wrong one. That whatever she chose would result in something bad happening. And that whatever happened Jonny would blame her.

**Hopefully this is okay, please review, favourite, follow, or do none of the above. I like to read reviews though, because then I actually know what people think. I also have no idea how long it would take to get from Scotland to Holby, so I just made up any random time that seemed believable sorry if it isn't right :) xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so nobody commented on my timing for how long Jonny would take, and seeing as this was meant to be sort of fluff, I'm going to make sure Jonny is here on time for the birth, because that's how I imagined it. I also know this is sort of similar to when Mo had William, so any ideas on how I could make it original would be great. Anyway, hope you like it, please review :) xx**

_Jac nodded; already worried that whatever choice she would make would be the wrong one. That whatever she chose would result in something bad happening. And that whatever happened Jonny would blame her._

Mo turned away as the midwife examined Jac. After several moments, Jac told her it was okay to turn back around. Mo was getting bored, and sat in the chair next to the bed. She and Jac looked up at the midwife when she cleared her throat, waiting to speak to them. Mo laughed, thinking about how strange this must look, they had been in here together twice already with the same midwife.

She got a look from Jac, and a raise eyebrow from the midwife, and she shook her head to the silent question floating around the room.

"Right," the midwife started. "You are only 4 centimetres dilated, so if we are going for a natural birth, the father should be here on time, but if you are going for a c-section, we can't really leave it much longer."

Jac exhaled, thinking through the options that she had. She couldn't make a decision like this by herself. She knew that a c-section would be safer, but it would mean that Jonny would miss the birth of his fist child, and she couldn't do that to him. She looked over to Mo, who shrugged, not wanting to influence a result that would affect their child. Jac then looked up at the midwife.

"I don't know..." she paused, thinking again. "Can I ring Jonny a minute?"

The midwife nodded and Mo handed Jac her phone. Jac quickly dialled Jonny's number, knowing if off by heart now. It rang once, before Jonny answered it, Jac guessed because he wanted to know how everything was going with her and their baby.

"J–... No, it's not Mo, its Jac... Yes I'm alright... Would you shut-up a minute, I need to ask you something." Jac took a deep breath; the other end of the line was silent. "Right... Um, basically, I'm only 4 centimetres dilated, so if I go for a natural birth, then you should be here in time, but the thing is, the midwife has recommended I have a c-section, which means I will have to go in now, and you won't be here. I don't know what to do Jonny, I need your help." She stopped, feeling the tears well up again. Jonny didn't say anything for a while, so they all stayed in silence waiting for Jonny to speak.

Once Jonny spoke, she nodded, "Okay, thank-you." She knew how much this decision would have an effect on him, and she had heard his voice crack. She felt another contraction coming, so wanted to hang the phone up as quick as possible so he wouldn't worry anymore than he was. "I love you," she said, smiling. He replied in the same way, and she heard the smile in his voice.

A groan erupted from her lips and she quickly muttered bye, before hanging up. Mo took the phone and Jac bent forward in agony, her hands around her bump.

Once the contraction had passed, she leant back and sighed. Both the other women were waiting to hear what Jonny had said, so were both watching her. Jac looked up at them, and answered.

"He said go for the c-section. He just wants us both to be okay, even if it means he does miss it." Jac nodded, as if trying to persuade herself he had made the right decision.

"Okay, well I'll arrange it for you, and we can start in about 20 minutes," the midwife said before she left.

Mo watched Jac for several moments, for she seemed unsure of the decision that had been made.

"It's going to be okay you know. This way offers the best possible outcome," Mo tried to reassure her.

"But there is always a risk. What if something happens, you can't say everything will be alright." Jac didn't look up while she spoke, all her attention on her bump. Both hands were placed on top, rubbing soothingly, whether to sooth herself or the baby was unclear.

The waited the rest of the time before Jac was to be taken in to theatre in silence, Mo wanting to give Jac time with her own thoughts, and, as Jac saw it, to say good-bye in case anything happened.

After 20 minutes, which seemed to have gone a lot quicker than expected, several midwives entered the room and moved Jac to theatre. When she was inside, and they were scrubbing up, Mo took a seat outside the doors. A nurse saw her through the glass window in the door and smiled. She stuck her head out.

"Are you not coming in? She could use someone to help her you know."

Mo thought. She knew Jac would be grateful for someone to be there with her, but she was, however, unsure whether she was the right person to go in. Sacha, she thought, would be more suited to helping Jac, as they were very close and had a relationship such as Jonny and she did. Although, she didn't really think Jac would appreciate Sacha in with her, because she wouldn't really wish Jonny to be with her while she would be going through something like that.

She nodded and stood up. "Yeah, alright, I'll come in. I'm not sure she is going to be too happy about it though."

She walked through the doors and got ready to enter theatre.

As the doors swung open, Jac tried to look at who was entering, as she was sure that a good number of staff were already there. As the person got closer, she frowned, as she was sure that the walking sounded like Mo's.

"Mo?" she called out, not wanting to make herself look like a fool in front of everyone, but needing to know that she wouldn't be alone in here.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm just here to take Jonny's place."

"You're not a very substantial replacement. If he were here he would be freaking out, and I have to admit, I would to see that."

"I can do the freaking out if you want me too."

"No thanks, I do not need that from someone else. Jonny's level of freaking out is the perfect amount."

Both of them smiled, and the midwife gently placed the scalpel on Jac's stomach. "Can you feel that?"

Jac shook her head, and the midwife done the same, this time with a little more pressure than before.

"What about that dear?"

Jac again shook her head. "Okay then. We are ready to begin." And the midwife made the incision across Jac's stomach.

**I really didn't anticipate the birth of the child being this long, and I am annoyed with myself that Jonny isn't here yet, although I did have to make sure that they would both be okay, and I though this best to make it believable. Do you want me to continue from here and include the surgery, or just go straight to the end of surgery at the beginning of the next chapter? I don't mind either way, it's up to you guys, seeing as you are the ones reading it (hopefully). Please review :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so all the people that reviewed on whether or not to include the surgery, so I will. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been so busy. I'm also going back to school tomorrow, so my updates will be slower (if that's even possible). Please review :) xx **

_Jac again shook her head. "Okay then. We are ready to begin." And the midwife made the incision across Jac's stomach._

Jac lay still, worried that something was going to go wrong. She knew Jonny would hate the fact that she went in without him, and she knew that she would have to explain why she decided this, but it was going to give the best outcome for her baby, which is what she wanted, and what Jonny wanted as well, so hopefully he would forgive her and he wouldn't moan about missing this.

Mo was watching Jac closely, and could tell she was still worried. She wanted to offer some words of comfort, but knew they would mean nothing to Jac; the only think that would comfort her now would be the sound of a baby's scream filling the room and the feeling of Jonny squeezing her hand in a 'well-done' sense. She should be comforted by her family, and Mo was not part of that. She looked back down at Jac, seeing the worry in her eyes as they darted around the room, trying to distract herself from the thoughts swirling round her head.

"It will be okay you know" Mo said, knowing that Jac would almost immediately dismiss the thought.

"How do you know that Mo? How do you know that something terrible won't happen? How do you know?" Jac asked, knowing Mo was just trying to comfort her, but she couldn't let herself think that this was going to work out alright, because if it didn't, things would be much worse.

"Why are you so sure that something terrible will happen?"

"Because it always ends badly," Jac answered, no emotion showing through.

"That's not true, and anyway of Jonny was here would you be like this?"

"If Jonny was here he would be too busy worrying and freaking out to notice anyway, so yeah probably."

Mo sighed; there really was no way around this woman. She gave up trying to make her less worried, because she knew she would just be wasting her breath, and instead went back to her previous thoughts on how her family should be her, not her. Jac had never spoken about her family before, and Mo of course wondered why. Whenever Jac wasn't around Jonny would always be talking about it, wondering if maybe she was embarrassed, or they had had a fight. Jonny would ask what Mo thought and she never knew what to say. It obviously had to be something big, otherwise she would have mentioned them once at least. Jonny had always tried to bring it up, talking about how his family wanted to meet her, and how, when they had settled together with this 'new life' as they put it, his parents wanted to meet there grandchild. Mo thought about asking Jac right now, it would surely be something big enough to distract her from worrying unnecessarily, it was worth a shot right.

"Why did you want me in here?" she asked, completely unaware of what mess she was about to get in.

Jac frowned, and looked up at Mo as if that was the stupidest question ever. "Because Jonny isn't here and you are. And no way, even though this is a bit weird, would I want Sacha in here."

"That's not what I meant. Why, when you found out that Jonny probably wasn't going to make it in time, didn't you call your mum? She would have been much better than me being here."

Jac froze. Why was her mum the topic of conversation Mo had now started? She looked at Mo, who was looking back, as if she had just asked what her favourite colour was. Jac had no idea what to say, she could just lie, seeing as the truth was painful, but Mo would see straight through it. She looked away from Mo, forming a sentence in her head, when the surgeon spoke.

"Jac, I'm just going to break your waters, which may feel a little strange, but it's normal alright."

Jac nodded. She finally realised how close everything was to coming together, once her baby was born she would have her own family. She couldn't believe how quick the time had gone; she remembered waiting in the toilets on Darwin with Jonny, impatient and worried. The worry she had felt seconds before was gone, and now she was feeling impatient. She wanted to hold her child close. The frown had left her face, and a smile spread quickly.

Mo was watching her, still waiting for an answer, but as soon as she saw the smile she realised that now was not the time. This was the happiest Mo had ever seen Jac in... forever. Jac's smile was infectious and Mo ended up smiling as well, and couldn't help thinking that Jac's really should smile more often, it was much better than the scowl she always wore.

"Okay, so we're almost there" the surgeon told them.

Jac nodded, before whispering up to Mo, "This is actually happening," Jac paused. "I wish Jonny was here."

"I bet Jonny wishes he was here soon, but it won't be long now, and then you'll all be together."

Jac nodded, and smiled bigger, this was going to be okay. Everything was going to be alright and soon her family would be together. The family she belonged in, and the family that loved her, and she loved back even more.

Jac was brought out of her thoughts by a scream. The scream of her baby being brought into this world. She felt the tears well up, and, although a mighty scream, felt extremely relaxed at that moment.

"You've got yourself a girl, with a mighty pair of lungs on her," the surgeon told her while passing the little girl to the team who would do checks on her, while Jac was being closed up.

"A girl," Jac whispered to herself. She had had a little girl before, and she knew she would never forget her, but this time she would get a chance to prove how good a mother she could be. She also knew how likely it was for her to resemble her other girl, even though the difference in the fathers appearance.

"Right, Jac, we are just going to close you up and then we can introduce you. Do we know when the father is getting here?"

Mo spoke up first, beating Jac by a second, "I'll ring Jonny as soon as we're out of theatre, he shouldn't be too far away now."

The surgeon nodded and started to close up.

Jac was happy, happier than she had ever felt, Then she felt something, something wrong. She looked up at the machine showing her stats and frowned. Her BP was extremely low, and no-one had seemed to notice.

Mo caught her watching and looked up as well. Quickly scanning the numbers shown, she turned from reassuring friend mode, to doctor mode.

"BP is extremely low," Mo stated, causing the others in the room to look up. Mo was just about to speak, when she was asked to leave by the nurse who had asked her to come in and sit with Jac before.

Once Mo was ushered out of theatre, she rang Jonny, not knowing if this was the right thing to do, but knew it had to be done.

"Jonny.." she started.

**I know I said this was going to be fluff, but I changed my mind a bit, think it makes it more exciting. Just so you know, the baby is perfectly healthy, unlike on TV, which I am so annoyed about! The BBC are such meanies. Anyway, please review :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know where this story is going, but I just can't seem to get there, it's like we're going on a massive detour... Anyway, yeah, hopefully this is alright :/ And also to Anna, if you are still reading this, I'm really sorry about the spoiler at the bottom, hopefully it didn't ruin the whole thing for you, I feel really bad :( Please read and review :) xx**

"_BP is extremely low," Mo stated, causing the others in the room to look up. Mo was just about to speak, when she was asked to leave by the nurse who had asked her to come in and sit with Jac before._

_Once Mo was ushered out of theatre, she rang Jonny, not knowing if this was the right thing to do, but knew it had to be done._

"_Jonny.." she started._

Mo stopped, she didn't know what to say, she just wanted to give a small warning that something might go wrong, but she didn't want him to panic, until something really was wrong. She knew she might regret not telling him now, but instead of saying anything she simply asked how far away he was.

"An hour... alright, well hurry up... everything's fine, Jac just wants you here... well, we'll see you in a bit then."

She hung up, and then put her mobile back in her pocket. She looked at the clock, just above the theatre doors and decided she would wait in the chair. She looked back up at clock and decided that if she hadn't heard anything in 10 minutes, then she would have to give Jonny a heads up and tell him what might happen, which she really didn't want to do.

She drummed her fingers in the arm rest of the chair sighed. She had never had to sit out here before, never knowing what was going on behind the doors, and, although she wasn't really family to Jac, she had never known what it had felt like to be a relative sat out here, without a clue. She made a mental note to bring up the fact that it was horrible to have no idea what was going on.

She looked at the doors, and willed for someone to come out and give her some good news, because she really needed to know Jac was going to be okay. Although they didn't really get on, Mo had to admit that she would miss the woman, and she didn't want to have to give any bad news to Jonny. Just then, the theatres door opened and a nurse walked out.

Mo stood up expecting some news on Jac, but the nurse just walked past, ignoring her completely. She was about to ask when the doors opened and a doctor walked out. He made is way over to Mo.

"We managed to get her stable, and we are going to move her back to the ward, where she will be monitored for a while."

"Okay, thanks," Mo answered, breathing out a sigh of relief.

The doctor nodded and walked away, just as the doors opened for the third time. This time it was Jac being taken back to the ward. Mo followed, glad she was okay.

Once Jac was settled on the ward, and properly awake from the drama that had happened in theatre; they bought over her and Jonny's little girl. Jac smiled when she saw her and felt the tears well up again. Mo looked at her and smiled, she knew know that Jac was properly happy, and that everything was looking up.

"I rang Jonny and he said that he was just an hour away so he should be here soon, and I didn't tell him it was a girl yet, so you can do that if you want," Mo told Jac, holding out her phone to her.

Jac didn't take the phone. "I'll wait until he gets here; I think it would be more special to see his face when I tell him."

Mo nodded and put her phone back.

The nurse then spoke. "Your little girl seems very healthy, although small, but that's only own to the fact that she was a couple of weeks premature. Do we have a name for her yet?"

"No, we haven't even discussed names yet, and I can't chose something without Jonny's input," Jac told her.

"Alright, well she can just be Baby Naylor at the moment," the nurse said.

Jac nodded, before asking if she could hold her.

"Of course you can dear." The nurse was about to explain how to hold a baby correctly, but remembered Jac was of course, well away of how to.

"We do need to show and help you breastfeed for the first time, although I think you would be more comfortable doing that when the father is here, yes?"

Jac nodded, she would want Jonny to be here for that, she knew how hard it could be for the baby and mother to share a bond to start with, and she knew that Jonny would always be supportive whenever she needed it.

"You do realise that depending on how long the father is going to be, we might have to try for the first without him here."

"He won't be too long, but I understand, yeah," Jac said.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." She smiled kindly and the room, leaving the three alone.

Jac was looking down at her little precious girl, smiling, and Mo was watching her, also smiling. It was so much better seeing Jac happy, rather than cross like she was at work, when she didn't get her way.

"She's beautiful," Mo heard Jac whisper quietly.

"She is, you two are good at this," Mo agreed.

Jac looked up at Mo, and decided that Mo was the perfect person to be an auntie to her daughter, and she wouldn't have to ask Jonny, because they were already best mates and Jonny had been going on to her about asking Mo for weeks now. Jac smiled at Mo, and Mo frowned.

"What?" Mo asked.

"I... well actually Jonny was as well, so we were wondering whether you would like to be an auntie to our little girl."

Mo smiled. "Yes, I would love that."

"Well, there isn't really anyone else to ask."

"What about your sister, assuming you have one, I'm sure she'd love to be asked. Although technically speaking, she already would be."

"No, no way."

Their conversation stopped, and they sat in silence, waiting for the arrival of Jonny, which would hopefully be soon.

**Serious writers block writing this chapter, so I'm really sorry for how long it took, I don't think this is as long as the chapters I usual put up, so I'm sorry about that as well. Anyway I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter, but I think I'm going to do it from Jonny's perspective and then him arriving. After that I should be moving on to a new 'topic' idea thing (which I did explain earlier on, chapter 2 I think?). Anyway, please review :) xx**


End file.
